


Apple Of My Eye

by inactive_account



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Basil Wasn't Invited So He's Angry, Eye Trauma, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, POV Second Person, Really Weird Writing, Something being a nuisance, Sunny Just Getting Hurt Overall, Sunny's Trauma Demon Having a Rave, i really hope someone out there likes this, its also not super graphic its just violence but still, its really sunny centric all of the others are mentioned at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactive_account/pseuds/inactive_account
Summary: (aka, "i would like to contribute my awkward headcanon to the tag if that is allowed.")Mari was so much better than you in ways you couldn’t begin to explain, but she looked to you with adoring gazes and cherished the fact that your eyes were the same shape and as dark as hers. Not your hair which she could never get to lay flat when it was shorter, or your complexion as she took the initiative to rub sunscreen on your back when everyone was at the beach and for the briefest moment blooming among all the instances you shrugged the similarity off, you appreciated it, too. You believed it when she said you were pretty, too.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Apple Of My Eye

Your sister once told you that the both of you shared Mom’s eyes. She prided on it in fact instead of something like how you both had the same silky black hair or how easily you both bruised with skin so delicate. She’d cup your face between her hands as you slunk into her bed, her very own glittering happily, and she’d kiss your eyelids goodnight when she’d finally let you rest. Hero would flirt with her and tell her how they complimented her appearance where she’d laugh and agree then tell him back that your eyes made you look even prettier than her. Hero would fluster then, a little surprised, and Basil would nod along passively being the supportive friend he was whilst Aubrey would squeal aggressively and gain a disgusted look from Kel. You would hide your face because they were all wrong. Mari obviously was the prettiest between the both of them because her eyes gleamed in the ways that yours could not.

Mari was so much better than you in ways you couldn’t begin to explain, but she looked to you with adoring gazes and cherished the fact that your eyes were the same shape and as dark as hers. Not your hair which she could never get to lay flat when it was shorter, or your complexion as she took the initiative to rub sunscreen on your back when everyone was at the beach and for the briefest moment blooming among all the instances you shrugged the similarity off, you appreciated it, too. You believed it when she said you were pretty, too.

  
  
  


When you looked in the mirror, it was like you could see her staring back. A hand resting lovingly on your shoulder. Her long hair outlining her thin shoulders. Her face, pale. Smudged. Her eyes dark like yours and her mouth twisted, distorted, brandished in agony.

The first time you saw it, you screamed, you broke. You pushed away from the sink so hard your back slammed into the wall and you scrambled for the door so fast you twisted your ankle wrong and you broke your nose against the ceramic tile. It wasn’t after you woke in Mom’s arms with her pressing a tissue to the blaze between your eyes and saw her shoulder pressing her phone to her ear, and between glimpses of Mari’s eyes in your dreams and in the dark corners of your mind, it didn’t dawn on you until much, much later how you decided  _ then _ that sharing such a prominent feature with her was a curse.

  
  
  


In fact, it was so late that it was only after your world crumbled and you felt like you were forgetting your very state of being that you realized it. Everything was a mess when it rose like the sun, including yourself trapped and flailing desperately as your best friend held you against the wall with a hand on your neck, eyes glazed with tears you longed to wipe away even now when he had a pair of shears raised high above the both of you. Your thoughts were roaring, then. You scratched and beat at everything your small hands could reach, battered Basil with pleas as silent as his were loud; you’ve never been more afraid since that morning with the mirror and this time because you were in mortal danger, your best friend was going to kill you and you would’ve let him if there just wasn’t  _ something _ looking over your shoulder, watching you, scrutinizing your every action,  _ taunting you _ \- and when your eyes, those cursed eyes you stole from your sister landed on the metal that glowed in faint moonlight, poised to strike, it was when you knew.

A moment of clarity that pierced your mind with a blade as sharp as the pitch that ripped when those shears descended.

**Author's Note:**

> its near midnight. go to bed, yall.


End file.
